


tango close

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: jon has a lovely time with his dermatologist





	tango close

**Author's Note:**

> regardless of everything that happened, i still love nikola
> 
> i'll defo write a longer fic of them but this has been keeping me up at night
> 
> not beta'd

nikola spins him around like he's a wind-up doll.

like he weighs nothing, and he's just her plaything.

again.

he doesn't want to be here again, he thought he was through after the last kidnapping, he thought it was terrible then.

now?

now doesn't even compare to back then.

the music, the singing, it was making his head spin before but now?

she twirls her, and in every rotation, Jon is forced to stare at either Leitner or Gertrude. he doesn't want to see either. the sneers. the hatred.

he gets enough of it at work.

he wonders for a second where tim, basira or daisy are before nikola dips him so hard his hair brushes the dirt floor. he's up just as fast, and she pulls him against her hollow body.

“looking a bit green there, archivist. sure you're alright?”

jon can't even curse at her before shes twisting him again.

“i think green suits you.” she purrs into his ear. easy for her to talk when she's not the one being dragged around like nothing.

he tries to open his mouth, but nothing but another breathy scream manages to come out.

“so happy you kept your skin care routine up- and all for me!”

his feet know where to go- somehow- but she's moving him to fast to be able to settle in any of the steps of the routine.

“are you jealous i'm wearing someone else? don't worry. once the dance is done, i'll be more than happy to slip into you.”

he's chest to chest with her again, face to no face but he can feel the smile creeping wider and wider.

he's going to die here.

she presses herself even closer to him. like she's crawling inside of him already.

“chin up, archivist! you're going to be so beautiful soon.”

he chokes to get it out.

“Great.”

she laughs and twirls him until his vision blurs.

at least he can't see the mannequins.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very appreciated
> 
> please [talk to me](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
